Betrayal
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: Two one-shots. A beginning and an end. Intentionally vague.
1. Betrayal

For "phinkss-gucci-tracksuit" on Tumblr.

* * *

"I should've known it would be you." His mouth tasted bitter, knowing that the blonde that stood across from him now had been there, had held him, had infiltrated his life and his heart. And now all that was left was hurt. That's how these things always ended.

Phinks' face told him he too was in pain, but he couldn't let that stop him. He couldn't let a traitor near danchou.

"Leave before I have to kill you." Flicking his wrist, he felt his umbrella settle into his hand, a real companion. "You're not welcome here anymore." He could feel the water brimming in his eyes. Feitan readied a fighting stance, letting his hair fall into his eyes. He couldn't let the enhancer know this was impacting him. He was too strong for this.

Through the curtain of black, he saw Phinks shaking his head, his hands in his hair.

"No!" Phinks finally shouted, exasperation in his voice. "I don't want to do this…" he lowered his voice, guilt seeping into his words, "especially not to you."

"You should have thought of that before you attacked!" Feitan's retort held a lot of impact, causing the blonde to take a step back.

"This is wrong." The other muttered, looking at the ground near his feet.

"I know," Feitan whispered to himself, but the other heard anyways, lifting his head to look at him. Closing his eyes hard, he felt the tears roll down his cheeks, burning him. How embarrassing.

"I can't let you stay. You've," his voice cracked. Breathing in, he refocused and began again. "You have to leave. If you stay…" he looked into his eyes, only now noticing that the enhancer was also crying, "I can't guarantee your survival. You being alive is a threat to the survival of the spider."

"I understand."

"If you understand, then go. Go and never return." Feitan looked away, the grip on his umbrella sword shaking.

"Please, don't tell them." Phinks clenched his fists, knowing that he wouldn't be able to earn their trust back if they knew what he had done.

"I won't."

As the blonde began to move away, he stopped, looking back one last time.

"Will I… ever see you again?"

Feitan closed his eyes. This hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He had to send him away before he began to outright cry, but he didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know."

"I see," and then he was gone.


	2. Forgiven

A combo fulfilled request for "anonymous" and "phinkss-gucci-tracksuit" on Tumblr.

* * *

"What's all this blood?" Was the first thing that came from his mouth. He was used to cold murder, but this…

"He saved us." Feitan snapped his head to look at Chrollo, who was looking away from him, his face giving away the pain that his voice could only mask.

"I don't understand." He shook his head, his black hair brushing along the sides of his face.

"Phinks did. After he disappeared a couple months ago, we all thought he had died from becoming overwhelmed by enemy forces, but he reappears here," Chrollo gestured to another room, presumably one that the blonde preoccupied, "and well, we weren't too far off."

Feitan felt his breath catch in his throat. "He's in there?" Was all he could ask, taking a step towards the other room. The spider head only nodded, his tears already streaming down his face. Feitan assumed the worse at that point. The last time the boss has cried was… Feitan swallowed hard, forcing himself forward.

There was more blood in this room, so much so he couldn't even distinguish Phinks' body from the others before he spotted a bit of green. Soon he was by the blonde's side, wiping blood from his face with pale hands: pale, shaking, thin hands.

The enhancer stirred as he felt something flutter across his face, panicked and unsure. As he slowly opened his eyes, he heard a small gasp, and the tickling feeling was retracted. When he completely opened his eyes, he saw Feitan, his eyes brimming with water, expression unreadable with the cloth blocking his view.

"Baichi, what did you do?" His tone was angrier than he had intended, and he could feel his tears begin to cascade down his cheeks. "Why would you do this?"

"I protected the Spider." Phinks muttered. "It's what I promised to do when I joined."

Feitan shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"You weren't suppose to die." The transmuter looked down at him, making the best eye contact he could. "That's why I sent you away, so I didn't have to watch you die."

Phinks let out a weak chuckle, coughing up a bit of blood in the process. "Nice to know you care."

"Of course I do, how could you-"

"Please." He paused, letting Feitan have to time to process the word. The blonde continued, knowing he had his attention. "Tell me you forgive me."

"How? After all that you've put me through-"

"Please," he pleaded once more, grabbing the other's hands weakly, "it's my last request from you."

Feitan wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of the rivers he had formed before addressing the man before him. "I already have baichi." He leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead, smiling despite the pain in his chest. "I forgive you."

"That's good," Phinks murmured, closing his eyes.

"I'll make sure to give you a proper burial, like the ones your people did."

He laughed, more blood dribbling to the side. "Now I'll be able to rest in peace," he joked. His breathing hitched as the blonde's body drove him for the last couple seconds before his death. "Tell the troupe, that I'll miss them."

"I will."

"Feitan?"

"Yes?"

"You look like an angel."

"An angel of death." he retorted out of habit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" his voice trailed off as his body became still, the room eerily echoing the blonde's last words. Feitan closed the eyes of his companion before kissing him one last time.

"Good night, baichi."


End file.
